wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Radiance
Personality and Looks Radiance is a smoky purple and minty green RainWing dragonet with a rainbow frill. Her eyes are grayish-blue. Her talons are slightly lavender-gray and show inky-black stains near the tips. She has a shoulder bag where she keeps her poisons. Radiance is very outgoing and loves to talk to other dragonets her age. She's pretty lazy and hates doing work. Radiance is known to have a hatred towards most hybrids (with a few exceptions). She loves meeting people with the same interests as her and likes showing off her vast knowledge of poisons and mushrooms. She depends on those poisons to get her through almost anything. Radiance has an enormous ego that often repels others, but also sometimes shows a bubbly personality, Abilities Besides traditional RainWing venom and camouflage, Radiance has sharp, jagged, knifelike talons that she uses in combat and to handle poisons. These come from an accident during her early dragonethood when she experimented with her own venom. She used her own venom as ink and tried to write with it, finding that the venom ate away at her talons. One of her family members was found and eventually counteracted the damage, but not before the shape of her talons were drastically altered to a serrated, knife-like shape. Her talons can now withstand most corrosive poisons. Radiance also now has a unique ability to write with her venom as if it was ink. Weaknesses Radiance is extremely vulnerable to burns from fire. She also has to sleep very often in order to gain energy, interrupting a lot of her actions. Relationships 'Ask to add a character in the comments! '( I will only accept if we have roleplayed together before ) History Radiance was born normally in the Rainforest Kingdom. She had an early interest in the work of the local chemist and learned as much from him as she could. She visited the healers' hut as well, memorizing many of the plants in the area. She had a strong interest in mushrooms as well. Early on, she conducted many experiments, including the one that ended in deforming her talons. Radiance attended Jade Mountain Academy and left after a year. While she was there, she was an excellent student solely because of her ability to remember lots of details. She loved boasting about her talents to others. After she left, Radiance ran into a small gang, where she was taken in and eventually promoted, earning the title of Raid Queen. She left forcefully after some time, but the name stuck, and some of her close friends might call her Raid. Her love of poisons grew, and she started collecting them in a shoulder bag. This bag is her prized possession. Eventually, Radiance went back to her home to settle in the rainforest. She acted as the chemist's apprentice for some time, and goes out to explore often and collect new specimens. Some dragons often see a pale lavender dragonet causing trouble with never-before seen toxins. Trivia *Radiance is the first RainWing dragonet to be able to write with venom. *Radiance has an extreme fear of heights. *Radiance's egg hatched exactly at the start of the RainWings' suntime, perhaps affecting her unusual sleep schedule.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Dragonets